Um sopro de paz
by K. Corsiolli
Summary: O que acontece entre Brienne e Jamie Lannister depois dele nomea-la cavaleira no episódio 08x02 de Game of Thrones?
1. Antes da guerra

Tudo parecia surreal demais para ser verdade. Brienne estar naquele salão sendo aplaudida por pessoas que a respeitavam e a admiravam enquanto era nomeada uma cavaleira dos sete reinos só poderia ser um prelúdio do fim do mundo chegando. De qualquer maneira ao menos se ela morresse poderia dizer o grande objetivo de sua vida fora atingido com sucesso. Ela só não entendia o que havia mudado desde a última vez que vira Jamie, pois com certeza esse não era o mesmo homem de quem se despediu anteriormente. Seus olhos estavam diferentes, havia uma certa melancolia desconhecida nele que contrastava com o amplo sorriso que ela esboçou pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Era estranho sentir-se feliz num momento como aquele, em que se preparavam para uma guerra na qual a morte era quase certa, porém ela estava feliz. E, portanto, permitiu-se beber um pouco e comemorar sua nomeação pois talvez não haveria outra oportunidade para tal.

Logo todos aqueles homens estavam cansados demais para continuar falando besteira e bêbados demais para se importar então ela saiu dali e foi para a torre quebrada de onde podia ter uma ampla visão de todo o terreno para ter certeza de que era seguro ter algumas horas de sono.

Quando já estava olhando para o horizonte silencioso há alguns poucos minutos ouviu passos e ficou preparada para se defender, porém suspirou aliviada quando viu se tratar de Jamie.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – questionou ela.

\- Não estou cansado e achei que você poderia gostar de ter uma companhia – deu de ombros.

\- Estou acostumada a estar sozinha – afirmou simplesmente sem tirar os olhos da abertura de pedra. Era estranho para Jamie estar ali novamente. A última vez que estivera ali foi quando empurrou Bran daquela mesma abertura pela qual Brienne agora olhava o exterior.

\- Acho que por enquanto estamos seguros – afirmou ele colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

\- Acho que sim – concordou ela ainda, séria. – De qualquer forma pretendo passar a noite aqui para garantir que enxergarei logo quando alguém ou alguma coisa se aproximar – garantiu.

\- Não seria a melhor cavaleira dos sete reinos se dissesse o contrário. – Jamie sorriu para ela vagarosamente.

\- Você está estranho – comentou, enrugando a testa.

\- Porque? Porque estou elogiando você? Não seria a primeira vez – defendeu-se com a voz macia que soava como uma carícia naquele momento de tensão. Ela não respondeu nada então ele prosseguiu. – Sabe que já estivesse aqui antes? E o que aconteceu aqui não é algo que eu me orgulhe. Talvez eu queira uma lembrança melhor desse lugar.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou agora verdadeiramente curiosa, sentando-se recostada na parede e ele juntou-se a ela.

\- Eu joguei Bran Stark por aquela mesma abertura de janela na qual você olhava para fora a um minuto. Ele está numa cadeira de rodas por minha causa – confessou. Brienne fez uma expressão de choque, porém tentou conter sua surpresa e perguntou com cautela:

\- Porque você fez isso?

\- Porque ele viu algo que não deveria ver. – Fez uma pausa baixando a cabeça. – Eu estava aqui com Cersei.

\- Ah... – Brienne revirou os olhos constrangida.

\- Eu não me orgulho do que eu fiz, se serve de consolo – fitou-a intensamente.

\- Não é a mim que você deve convencer disso, Sir Jamie – garantiu ela com um meio sorriso.

\- Eu sei, mas eu estimo a sua opinião sobre mim – explicou e embora estivesse frio ela podia sentir o olhar dele queimando seu rosto.

\- Porque? E porque está me fazendo essas confissões? – indagou com ar confuso.

\- Porque você me defendeu hoje e disse que confia em mim. Então estou confiando em você revelando meus segredos. – Fez uma pausa. – Bem, mais um segredo.

\- As coisas que não fazemos por amor... certo? – respondeu com ar pensativo.

\- Não mais – garantiu com ar sério. Não dessa vez. Eu fiz minha escolha definitiva, Brienne. Eu estou aqui disposto a morrer, mas morrer do lado de uma mulher que eu respeito. Que eu admiro. Que eu confio. Eu estou aqui por sua causa, Sor Brienne de Tarth.

\- O que está dizendo? O que aconteceu para você chegar aqui assim me olhando desse jeito e me tornando cavaleira, falando todas as coisas que...

\- Que você gostaria de ouvir, mas nunca ouviu? – interrompeu ele. Ela ficou sem fala, apenas enrolou-se num trampo de cortina rasgada que havia perto dela.

\- Você está brincando comigo. É isso? E ainda diz que me respeita! – vociferou ela levantando-se.

\- O meu semblante parece ser o de um homem que está brincando? Agora você que me ofende – devolveu ele aproximando-se. Brienne baixou o olhar desejando sair dali, mas ele se aproximava cada vez mais e seu coração já estava prestes a sair pela boca. Porque diabos ele estava fazendo aquilo? Para piorar a situação ele segurou a mão dela com delicadeza e apesar do frio, ela estava suada.

\- Me responda, Brienne. Eu pareço estar brincando? – Ele nunca viu aquela mulher tão silenciosa desde que a conhecia. Então fez algo que nunca ousou fazer com nenhuma outra mulher que não fosse Cersei e se aproximou dos lábios dela, quando estavam quase se tocando, ela se afastou repentinamente.

\- O que está fazendo, Lannister? – disse com a voz embargada pela emoção. Nunca haviam tentado se aproximar dela de maneira tão suave e carinhosa e por isso mesmo ela não podia acreditar que pudesse ser real.

\- Estou fazendo o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo. Demorei a perceber o quanto queria fazer isso. – Ele se aproximou novamente segurando o rosto dela. – Eu amo você, Brienne.

\- Você está louco – ela retirou as mãos dele de seu rosto e se afastou novamente. – Com uma guerra eminente em que estamos a beira de morrer você resolve dizer essas sandices?

\- Justamente por isso. Talvez não haja outra oportunidade e não quero morrer com isso preso ao meu peito – insistiu ele com o mesmo olhar sincero com o qual lhe confessou os motivos pelo qual matou o rei.

\- Não me faça perder meu respeito por você, Jamie Lannister. Cersei o decepcionou e então você resolveu estragar nossa boa amizade dizendo isso.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com Cersei. Eu apenas demorei a perceber que meu respeito e admiração por você era amor. Eu gosto de quem eu sou perto de você. E de quem somos juntos.

\- Se isso é verdade porque não disse antes? Porque não me impediu de ir embora quando teve chance? Porque só veio aqui depois de ser enganado por Cersei? – insistiu ela com a voz tão trêmula quanto o resto de seu corpo.

\- Porque você nunca demonstrou nenhum tipo de abertura para isso. E eu não a culpo. Sei que você nunca foi admirada como mulher, desejada como mulher. – ela baixou a cabeça como se pudesse assim ocultar seu embaraço. – Mas eu a vejo como mulher e inclusive já tive oportunidade de ver que existe uma bela mulher debaixo dessa armadura – Deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Você não respondeu minha última pergunta. Porque sempre ficou do lado dela?

\- Porque ela ainda é minha família e meu primeiro amor. É difícil se desligar de um primeiro amor por mais doentio e tóxico que seja. Mas estou cansado de ser usado e enganado. Eu já disse, se é pra morrer, que eu passe meus últimos minutos ao lado de uma mulher que me respeita.

Brienne estava confusa, pois Jamie nunca havia mentido para ela antes e não tinha porque mentir sobre isso. Porém embora tivesse recentemente sido cortejada (embora de maneira rude) por aquele outro homem, ela convivia com uma vida inteira de deboches e isso era difícil de assimilar. Especialmente quando se tratava de um homem pelo qual ela nutria sentimentos que acreditava serem platônicos até então.

\- Por Deus, mulher diga alguma coisa! Me bata ou me beije, mas não me dê esse silêncio quando estou aqui expondo meus sentimentos – implorou ele de maneira desesperada, porém com um sorriso nervoso.

\- O que eu sei fazer bem é bater – ponderou com um meio sorriso. Aquela era a segunda vez que ele a via sorrir naquela noite, o que já lhe dava esperanças.

\- Nesse caso talvez eu deva lhe ensinar como beijar – ele se aproximou de forma decidida e agarrou-a pela nuca beijando-a antes que ela tivesse chance de escapar. Brienne assustou-se com o ato impetuoso e o empurrou a respiração ofegante, porém Jamie ainda próximo de seu rosto insistiu:

\- Diga que você não sente o mesmo. Diga que não me quer e eu prometo que não a importuno mais e fingimos que nada disso aconteceu.

Ele estava louco. Como era possível esquecer que os lábios de Jamie Lannister tocaram os seus? Aquela era a primeira vez que um homem a tocava com delicadeza e desejo e não pelo simples fato de querer insulta-la por seus modos e sua aparência considerada masculinizada. Então ela resolveu dar crédito a ele e dessa vez ela que o tomou, pousando suavemente os lábios sobre os dele e permitiu que ele a abraçasse puxando-a pela cintura. A aproximação era difícil devido à armadura, mesmo assim ela se deixou levar pelo toque dele. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando ele infiltrou a língua dentro de sua boca e agarrou seus cabelos. Ela timidamente fez o mesmo enquanto lágrimas intrometidas escorriam de seus olhos. Ela pensou que morreria sem saber o que era sentir-se desejada por um homem.

\- Se você estiver brincando comigo, Jamie Lannister eu o mato – vociferou ela soltando-se dele com dificuldade. Ela ainda sentia seu rosto queimar pela fricção da barba dele e pela timidez que sentia por estar tão exposta.

\- É tão difícil assim acreditar que alguém ama você? – perguntou com tristeza, acariciando o rosto dela e ela fechou os olhos, pondo a mão sobre a dele.

\- Não é a parte em que você disse que me ama que me desconcerta. É a parte sobre me desejar – confessou ainda incerta do que estava fazendo. Apesar de sua idade aquele era um assunto em que ela era completamente leiga e, portanto, não sabia como agir ou o que fazer. E era também a última coisa que esperava ouvir Jamie dizer.

\- Turmond claramente também deseja você – lembrou ele com um sorriso enquanto seus dedos delineavam os lábios dela e ela riu mais uma vez, desviando o olhar.

\- Por favor... Depois daquela história que ele contou, provavelmente pensa que sou uma gigante – comentou com descrença.

\- Não você é uma mulher humana mesmo. Verdadeiramente humana. Linda por fora e por dentro, o que faz com que eu a deseje ainda mais. Eu quero você Brienne. Agora que confessei, não consigo parar de dizer isso – sussurrou no ouvido dela de uma forma que a fez tremer as pernas. – Diga que você está sentindo o mesmo que eu – implorou depositando beijos suaves em seu pescoço.

\- Não temos tempo pra isso agora – desvencilhou-se ela, empurrando-o com delicadeza.

\- Talvez nunca mais tenhamos essa oportunidade. É agora eu nunca – afirmou enquanto tirava seu manto, deixando que esse caísse ao chão.

\- Eu não sei como fazer isso – balbuciou ela com um timbre de voz inseguro que ele não estava acostumado a ouvir.

\- Eu te ensino – ele pôs as duas mãos sobre o rosto dela e era contrastante sentir a mão dourada tão gelada em uma de suas bochechas e a outra tão quente. – Me deixe amar você Brienne. Vamos nos permitir fazer isso antes que seja tarde demais – beijou-se a testa com devoção. Ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e ele continuou beijando-lhe o rosto gradualmente até chegar nos lábios dela mais uma vez.

A intensidade de seus beijos trouxe um calor nunca sentido antes no interior de seu corpo. Um fogo que irradiava entre suas pernas fazendo-a perder a noção de que nevava lá fora. Nem sequer a brisa noturna era páreo para o colapso hormonal que acontecia em seu corpo naquele momento. Ela o abraçou pela cintura, abrindo a fivela de seu cinto para a surpresa dele, que então desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço, buscando o fecho da armadura.

\- Isso não é uma armadura, é uma roupa de castidade – ironizou, abrindo as várias fivelas desajeitadamente, deixando o metal pesado cair ao chão. – E eu que achava que vestidos eram complicados.

\- Não faça tanto barulho – preocupou-se ela soltando-se dele para tentar ouvir se tinha alguém por perto.

\- Ninguém vem aqui, acredite em mim – garantiu, puxando-a novamente pelo braço e colocando a mão dela sobre seu peito. – É difícil com apenas uma mão, me ajude a tirar isso – comentou com uma voz melodiosa, porém ela não se movia. – O que foi? Mudou de ideia? Você não estava tímica assim quando levantou completamente nua na minha frente naquela banheira – lembrou com um sorriso maldoso.

\- Era diferente. Eu sabia que não ia acontecer nada – respondeu enquanto metodicamente soltava as fivelas da armadura dele, até que ambos ficassem usando apenas as roupas de lã que ficavam ocultas sobre o metal. Por fim ela pegou a mão dourada e fez menção de retira-la, porém Jamie retraiu-se.

\- Quem está tímido agora? – provocou ela.

\- Não é isso. Não é algo bonito de se ver – explicou.

\- Eu não ligo. Garanto que já vi coisas piores – afirmou com um sorriso tímido e ele assentiu enquanto ela retirava o membro falso revelando sua mutilação. – Este é você. – comentou erguendo o braço dele e levando ao seu rosto depositou um beijo no punho deformado. Jamie embargado pela emoção a abraçou e beijou demoradamente, emocionado por agora sentir verdadeiramente os contornos dela, já que não estavam cobertos pelas pesadas armaduras.

\- Eu deveria ter feito isso naquela banheira. Confesso que senti vontade – confidenciou no ouvido dela antes de voltar a beija-la.

\- Não acredito que em inimigos chegando a qualquer minuto estamos aqui fazendo isso, completamente desarmados – replicou num momento de lucidez sobre a realidade da situação.

\- Quem disse que não estou armado? – respondeu dando uma olhada para baixo em relação a sua virilha e Brienne revirou os olhos.

\- Tudo é uma grande piada para você, não? – indagou com ar pensativo. – Tudo não. Isto aqui que estamos fazendo é a coisa mais séria que já fiz na minha vida Brienne. Eu juro.

\- É bom que seja, porque senão você é um homem morto Lannister.

\- Eu não ousaria correr o risco de ser o desafeto da melhor cavaleira dos sete reinos – orgulhou-se e puxou-a novamente pela calça beijando-a novamente. Brienne sentia o ar faltar quando a mão dele escorregou por baixo de sua túnica em direção ao seu seio. Instintivamente ela se retraiu, mas ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

\- Relaxe, Brienne. Eu só quero fazer com que você se sinta amada. Então ele prosseguiu com o toque até alcançar o mamilo dela, que já estava intumescido mesmo antes de ser tocado. Ela gemeu baixinho a medida que ele massageava seu seio em torno do mamilo. Ela não tinha ideia de que aquilo podia ser tão bom e mordeu o lábio de Jamie durante o beijo. Como ela era uma mulher forte, a mordida também foi forte, mas aquilo só o excitou ainda mais. Ele a empurrou contra a parede e ameaçou erguer a blusa dela, mas antes pediu autorização:

\- Eu quero ver você, posso? – Como ela não apresentava resistência, ele ergueu a túnica e experimentou seus mamilos com os lábios. Brienne sentia-se incendiar ao ponto de nem se incomodar com o toque da parede fria de pedra. Uma dor desconhecida a invadia entre as coxas, algo que ela nunca havia sentido antes, mas era algo que a fazia desejar ainda mais o toque dele.

\- Você é tão linda! – exclamou descendo seus beijos pelas costelas do abdômen forte até pousar a língua dentro do umbigo dela, ficando de joelhos enquanto segurava-lhe a cintura. Brienne fechou os olhos apertando os lábios e apenas permitindo que ele continuasse a fazer o que quisesse com o corpo dela. Quando sentiu os lábios dele descendo além de seu umbigo, um arrepiou correu por toda sua espinha. Logo a cabeça dele estava entre suas coxas fazendo coisas impronunciáveis com a língua. Ela nem sabia que aquilo era possível. Os gemidos de prazer foram inevitáveis o que aparentemente fazia com que ele se empolgasse ainda mais. A dor que ela sentia desapareceu assim que ele a tocou naquele ponto flamejante.

\- O que você está fazendo comigo? – sussurrou quando de repente sentiu um tremor correr por suas coxas e seu quadril automaticamente se retraiu. Uma sensação indescritível de prazer a invadiu, relaxando seus músculos e fazendo-a quase perder a força nas pernas. Jamie percebeu e deu uma mordida em sua virilha levantando-se e respondendo:

\- Você acabou de descobrir o prazer, brava cavaleira – disse logo em seguida dando uma mordida em sua orelha.

\- Eu quero ver você também – disse sentindo-se mais corajosa, talvez ainda em êxtase pelo orgasmo e eufórica pelas batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

\- Vá em frente – ofereceu-se ele colocando a mão dela sobre a calça dele. Brienne abaixou-a vagarosamente e logo a ereção completa dele saltou para fora do tecido assustando-a. Jamie riu e disse: - Toque se você quiser.

\- Não vou machucar você? – perguntou inocentemente.

\- Muito pelo contrário – garantiu satisfeito. Brienne o obedeceu com timidez, sentindo a textura fina da pele e percebendo que as veias em torno do membro se tornavam mais cheias a medida que ele o massageava. – Tem certeza que nunca fez isso antes? – perguntou entre gemidos.

\- Você está suando. Como é possível? – comentou ela surpresa com o próprio calor que sentia.

\- Porque eu estou queimando por dentro. Ele afastou-se para esticar novamente aquele pedaço de cortina no chão e retirou as botas e a calça logo em seguida. Virando-se novamente para ela oferecendo sua mão ele pediu:

\- Finja que isso é uma cama de luxo e venha para ela comigo. Brienne não pensou duas vezes antes de se deitar na cortina pesada de veludo que protegia seu corpo do chão frio. Jamie pegou sua capa para usar como cobertor antes de deitar sobre ela livrando-a da túnica de lã enquanto cobria seu peito de beijos. Brienne aproveitou para livra-lo de sua própria túnica expondo seu peito, do qual ela lembrava muito bem. Já faziam alguns anos, mas ele continuava tão bonito quanto ela lembrava. Mais velho, mas ainda muito bonito e por isso mesmo fora tão difícil acreditar que aquele homem a queria. Ele poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, mas escolheu a ela. Não havia mais nada que separava um corpo do outro e o calor humano ali presente seria capaz de incendiar Winterfell se fosse possível. Não era necessário se cobrir, porque eles suavam violentamente quando finalmente Jamie a penetrou. Ela deu um leve grito, mas logo a sensação se tornou confortável e o sentimento de plenitude a invadiu, desejando que ele continuasse a se mover dentro dela com ainda mais força.

Jamie girou-a, fazendo-a ficar por cima dele dizendo:

\- Me comande, Brienne de Tarth – Jogou os braços para trás numa expressão de completa redenção.

\- Me mostre como – pediu gentilmente tocando o peito dele que se movia violentamente com a respiração descompassada dele.

\- Mova seu quadril como se estivesse cavalgando. Encontre seu ritmo – explicou erguendo a mão para tocar o seio dela. – Eu não lembrava que você tinha seios tão bonitos.

\- Você não precisa dizer que sou bonita o tempo todo, Jamie. Sei que sou muitas coisas, mas linda não é uma delas. – Jamie apertou a coxa dela.

\- Nunca mais ouse dizer isso – puxou-a pelo cabelo, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre ele novamente enquanto invadia seus lábios mais uma vez. E ela percebeu que aquela posição era extremamente confortável enquanto movia o quadril sobre ele, da forma que ele havia falado. – Isso mesmo, me cavalgue – sussurrou, apertando-lhe a nádega. Não demorou muito até que ela fosse invadida mais uma vez por aqueles espasmos, só que dessa vez vieram mais fortes e no corpo inteiro, talvez porque dessa vez não precisava manter-se firme. Deixou seu corpo todo amolecer sobre ele enquanto gemidos automáticos saiam de seus lábios. Agora que ela conhecia aquela sensação lamentava que não tivesse conhecido antes pois era a sensação mais maravilhosa que já havia experimentado.

\- Que bruxaria é essa que você está fazendo comigo? – resmungou contra o peito dele.

\- A bruxaria de um sexo gostoso – gabou-se ficando sobre ela novamente e dominando os movimentos enquanto ela recuperava as forças. Brienne sentia-se embriagada ao ponto de esquecer qualquer outra coisa que estivesse acontecendo no mundo naquele momento.

\- Venha pra mim, Jamie. Com ainda mais força – pediu enquanto ele entrava e saia dela repentinamente de forma violenta.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem – proferiu, lamentando que não tinha mais duas mãos para puxa-la pelo quadril. Violentamente continuou movimentando-se sobre ela até que com um grito de alívio caiu sobre ela ofegante ao ponto de Brienne sentir o coração dele contra seu peito.

\- Você está bem? – questionou com visível preocupação, acariciando os cabelos dele.

\- Nunca estive melhor – ele garantiu, puxando o manto sobre eles para cobri-los.

\- E agora? – questionou com a respiração já mais tranquila.

\- E agora o que? – quis saber. – Já quer repetir? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha com animação.

\- O que acontece se estivermos vivos amanhã? – replicou com olhar sério.

\- Eu não sei. – Voltou a deitar sobre o peito dela e pegou sua mão, acariciando seus dedos. – Nos casamos... Fazemos uns belos filhos altos de cabelos claros.

\- Quatro coisas que eu nunca vi acontecendo na minha vida – sussurrou com o olhar perdido.

\- Quatro? – indagou confuso.

\- Ser cavaleira, casar, ter filhos e o noivo ser você – explicou fazendo-o rir.

\- Pois eu ficaria muito honrado em ser seu marido – puxou o rosto dela para beija-la e assim que o beijo se intensificou ela girou, ficando sobre ele. Jamie a abraçou, mas ela empurrou os braços dele para cima segurando-o pelos pulsos, deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Um sorriso presunçoso preencheu os lábios dele enquanto ela murmurava contra sua boca:

\- O fato de estarmos aqui agora não significa que eu aceitaria ser uma dona de casa.

\- Eu ficaria muito decepcionado se isso acontecesse – garantiu. – Eu quero você como minha parceira na vida, Brienne. Seja na cama ou no campo de batalha. Seria um desperdício muito grande eu nomeá-la cavaleira para esperar trancafia-la, não acha? - Ela ponderou balançando a cabeça.

\- Além do mais, se alguém tivesse que ficar em casa com crianças acho que seria eu, você é uma guerreira muito melhor – elogiou.

\- Nisso temos que concordar. – Brienne provocou, porém, sua expressão mudou para a tensão quando ouviu barulho. Rapidamente levantou-se correndo para a janela, estreitando os olhos para olhar para o horizonte. Então se deu conta de que estava nua e apertou os braços contra o peito quando a brisa gelada tocou seu rosto.

\- O que foi? Viu alguma coisa? – perguntou Jamie com preocupação, sentando-se.

\- Estão bem longe, mas já posso ver um exército chegando. E são muitos. – Jamie levantou, correndo até a janela e postando-se atrás dela, abraçando-a. O corpo dele ainda estava quente aqueceu o dela rapidamente.

\- Parece que nossa lua-de-mel terminou – brincou, depositando um beijo suave no ombro dela.

\- Acho que devemos nos vestir e nos preparar para a batalha – comentou com um tom frio, desvencilhando-se dele e começando a procurar por suas roupas.

\- Brienne, espere um minuto – pediu delicadamente enquanto ela vestia sua túnica novamente.

\- O que? – Jamie caminhou até ela e segurou sua mão, fitando-a com um olhar sério.

\- Se eu morrer...

\- Pare com isso, nem lutamos ainda – ela o interrompeu.

\- Me deixe terminar, mulher! Se eu morrer, eu gostaria de ouvir uma coisa de você antes.

\- O que? – perguntou confusa, franzindo a testa.

\- Diga que você me ama. Eu sei que você me ama. Mas eu gostaria de ouvir da sua boca – disse num tom visivelmente presunçoso, lembrando o antigo Jamie que ela conheceu anos trás.

\- Estamos à beira da guerra e essa é sua preocupação? Ouvir uma declaração de amor? – criticou, penteando os cabelos para trás.

\- Exatamente porque estamos à beira da guerra. Preciso de um bom motivo para lutar – sorriu.

\- Pensei que tudo que fizemos aqui hoje já fosse uma resposta a essa pergunta – devolveu ela tranquilamente.

\- Diga. Você, Brienne de Tarth me ama? – insistiu. Briennne inspirou profundamente com ar entediado por ele ter essa preocupação naquele momento, mas ao mesmo tempo estava profundamente grata por aquele dia inteiro, então abriu um discreto sorriso e segurou o rosto dele afirmando:

\- É claro que eu amo você, Jamie Lannister. Provavelmente desde que você invadiu meu banho e me confessou seus motivos para matar o rei. Mas não vai adiantar nada amar você se estivermos mortos. Então por favor, vamos nos vestir e lutar para que essa não seja nossa primeira e última noite juntos está bem?

\- Sim senhora. - afirmou com uma continência. E logo em seguida os dois terminaram de se vestir. Brienne o ajudou com a armadura e por último encaixou a mão dourada em seu pulso. Era uma pena que eles não tivessem tempo para processar adequadamente tudo aquilo que havia acontecido. Porém ela precisava mostrar a ele o quanto estava grata por tudo que ele havia feito por ela naquele dia, principalmente realizar seu maior sonho de ser uma cavaleira. E como bônus ainda por cima a amar exatamente por ser quem era, algo que nunca havia acontecido durante sua vida. Sendo assim, quando ele abriu a porta chamando-a, ela parou na frente dele e o encarou por um minuto, guardando na mente aquele último sopro de paz proporcionado por aquela noite e deu um beijo suave nos lábios dele dizendo:

\- Obrigada. Por tudo.

\- Obrigado você por me salvar. – Fez uma pausa. – De tantas maneiras – completou. Mas nada de despedidas, venha, vamos lutar por um futuro. – Estendeu-lhe a mão e ela aceitou, fechando a pesada porta velha, deixando para trás aquele lugar, talvez para sempre.


	2. A despedida

Eles não morreram e isso era mais que motivo para comemorar. Até porque mesmo com muitas baixas o Rei na Noite havia sido derrotado. Agora havia King's landing para pensar, mas isso não seria assunto para o momento. Sendo assim beberam muito vinho, o suficiente para Jamie tropeçar nos próprios pés, mas Brienne como de costume se retirou sem beber e dirigiu-se aos seus aposentos. Pouco depois, Jamie a seguiu, reclamando assim que entrou no quarto:

\- Mas que calor aqui dentro – Brienne ficou surpresa com a presença dele ali pois jurava que eles iam morrer em batalha e aquela noite que tiveram havia sido uma despedida, porém claramente Jamie não parecia disposto a terminar por ali. Da maneira mais atrapalhada possível ele tentava desamarrar a camisa sem sucesso, fazendo com que Brienne o puxasse para si, ajudando-o.

Sem cerimônias ele começou a abrir os botões da camisa dela, e ela de maneira séria e cautelosa perguntou:

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- O que parece? Estou tirando sua blusa. – Brienne calou-se e tirou a camisa dele, tirando a dela logo em seguida, facilitando o trabalho dos dois. Então era real, aquilo não só havia acontecido uma vez, como aconteceria novamente agora.

\- Ainda acho que você deveria beber – brincou ele.

\- Eu já disse que eu não... – Antes que ela terminasse ele possuiu seus lábios com fúria beijando-a com paixão novamente, apertando seu corpo contra si. Brienne levou a mão para as calças dele, empurrando-as para baixo e ele deixou que elas caíssem por suas pernas enquanto se dirigiam para a cama aos beijos. Brienne deitou-se e antes de cair sobre ela, ele retirou as calças dela e apreciou a vista à sua frente deixando-a desconfortável com o momento apreciativo, então o puxou pelos cabelos, beijando-o mais uma vez. Nunca pensou que por trás da séria cavaleira houvesse uma mulher tão cheia de desejo. Ele beijou sua face vagarosamente, sobre os hematomas da guerra, e acariciou seus cabelos curtos enquanto ela deslizava a mão por suas costas. Seu corpo era quente como o fogo dos dragões de Daenerys o que o deixava ainda mais excitado. Dessa vez Brienne girou-se na cama ficando sobre ele e disse em seu ouvido:

\- Dessa vez eu quero olhar para você – sorriu de leve explorando o corpo dele com os lábios, passando a língua pela curvatura de sua cintura e continuou descendo o caminho até o umbigo. Jamie fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelas sensações e soltou um gemido prazeroso quando a língua dela alcançou sua virilha. Dessa vez ela estava menos tímida o que o surpreendeu, fazendo com que abrisse os olhos de forma rápida e surpresa quando sentiu lábios quentes sobre seu pênis já completamente duro e pronto para recebe-la. Ele sabia que ela não tinha nenhuma experiência antes da noite anterior mas aquilo não a impedia de saber exatamente o que estava fazendo.

\- Por favor não pare – ele implorou o corpo trêmulo e satisfeita ao sentir o sangue correndo pelas veias dele, ela obedeceu até que Jamie com medo de finalizar logo aquilo, a puxou pelo cabelo, levando o rosto dela, até seus lábios e beijando-a vigorosamente outra vez. Com a mão boa acariciou-a entre as coxas observando satisfeito que ela estava completamente úmida então sem demora a penetrou. Não houveram palavras, apenas sons incompreensíveis de prazer até que terminassem exaustos nos braços um do outro.

Como era bom o contato com ela, a forma como o corpo dela se encaixava ao seu e por isso mesmo chegou a pensar que ele merecia aquilo. Porém ao ver o semblante pacifico dela dormindo, se deu conta que ele jamais conseguiria sentir aquela paz que via refletida em seu semblante. O efeito do álcool e a euforia por vencer a guerra estavam passando e agora ele parava para pensar e ver com clareza o que havia feito.

Como poderia sentir aquela paz? Algumas poucas boas ações agora não o tornavam um homem bom, por mais que quisesse acreditar nisso com todas suas forças. Deveria mesmo limitar uma mulher incrível como aquela a viver com um Regicida com a cabeça a prêmio? A realidade finalmente caiu sobre si enquanto tentava dormir. Nem mesmo o som da respiração dela o acalmava então sentou-se na cama e observou-a por mais um tempo lembrando que todas as coisas boas que fez foi pensando nela e por causa dela. Brienne por alguma razão despertava nele um lado que nem ele mesmo sabia que existia e isso o assustava.

Seria capaz de ser o homem que ela merecia? Caso eles sobrevivessem a King's Landing que vida teriam? Cersei era egoísta e desprezível e ele sempre soube disso, como Tyrion o lembrou e ele a amou mesmo sabendo disso. Então como isso poderia torna-lo um homem bom? Será que realmente merecia o amor puro e a confiança daquela mulher incrível deitada ao seu lado? Seria justo condena-la a uma vida com um homem como ele? Ele precisava declarar seus sentimentos pois pensou que não haveria dia seguinte como Bran erroneamente havia alertado, mas agora que haviam sobrevivido ele tentava pensar claramente sobre seu próximo passo. Cersei jamais o deixaria viver em paz, se ele não fosse a King's Landing ela continuaria colocando sua cabeça a prêmio e ele não podia colocar Brienne em risco por causa de seus problemas familiares.

Com dor ele finalmente se deu conta de que precisava deixa-la. Devia abandona-la para salva-la. Devia magoar seu coração para protege-la. Sentia-se ainda pior pela ideia de abandona-la no meio da noite sem nem sequer uma carta de adeus, mas o que diria? "Se eu ficar aqui, vou morrer e se eu for vou morrer. Você não precisa morrer comigo, então vamos terminar isso por aqui. "

Ela já havia lutado o suficiente e aquela batalha não era dela. Ela precisava ficar no Norte, onde estava segura. E ele precisava enfrentar sua irmã pelo menos uma última vez. Se ele simplesmente se escondesse sentiria sempre que Cersei estava ali na cama com eles. Ele precisava quebrar aquele ciclo vicioso de uma vez, independente das consequências. Ele não temia morrer, porém não queria a morte injusta de Brienne para carregar então dando um beijo suave em sua testa, ele se levantou.

Brienne acordou só e buscou por Jamie. Vestiu rapidamente seu robe e saiu em busca dele às pressas. Temia que ele tinha tido a péssima ideia de ir ao encontro de Cersei. Encontrou-o selando o cavalo provando que sua teoria estava certa.

\- Não vá. Fique aqui comigo – insistiu ela. Mas o que ela queria dizer é: "Você vai morrer, fique aqui onde estamos seguros."

Ele estava irredutível e lembrou-a de todos seus erros, provando que ele não era melhor que Cersei e, portanto, deveria ir. E ela não segurou o pranto enquanto ele ia embora sem olhar para trás. Não pensou que era assim que as coisas terminariam depois de ela ter se entregue tão completamente a ele. Não sabia o que pensar ou como se sentir. Só sabia que pela primeira vez ela se sentia como qualquer outra mulher que tinha acabado de ter sua primeira e única desilusão amorosa. Jamie a levou ao paraíso e ao inferno em questão de horas e aquilo não era algo que ela superaria facilmente.

O que ela não sabia é que ele não olhou para trás porque se olhasse e visse seus olhos marejados de lágrimas mais uma vez ele mudaria de ideia. Ele iria abraça-la leva-la para dentro e tentar acreditar em tudo que havia dito antes sobre ficarem juntos e terem muitos filhos. Mas ele estava no mundo real agora e no mundo real sua irmã jamais permitiria que ele fosse feliz com qualquer pessoa e sua consciência não permitiria que ele pensasse merecer algo melhor.

Ele nunca seria um homem completo e feliz enquanto ele e Cersei continuassem no mesmo mundo, portanto só lhe restava enfrenta-la. Porém não podia deixar suas intenções claras para Brienne. Ele a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ela não fugiria de uma boa luta e ele não tinha porque coloca-la em risco. Seu encontro com Cersei não resultaria em nada diferente da morte. Talvez dele. Talvez dela. Talvez dos dois. Não havia mais espaço para meio-termo. Brienne talvez o odiaria para sempre agora, e mais uma vez ele seria o vilão da história fazendo o que acreditava ser o certo em prol do amor. Do amor que sentia por ela. Porque a amava o suficiente para saber que ela merecia mais do que ele tinha a oferecer.


	3. O final

As coisas não saíram conforme o planejado: ele conseguiu chegar a King's Landing porém teve uma surpresa inesperada. Mal adentrou os portões e foi preso acusado de ter matado a rainha. Mas como? Ele mal havia chegado!

\- Você esteve aqui antes e pediu para falar a sós com ela! Regicida mais uma vez! – gritavam.

Ele não entendia absolutamente nada, afinal como poderia ter matado Cersei e como alguém poderia ter se passado por ele? Talvez realmente fora uma péssima ideia sair de Winterfell, pois agora aqueles também o considerariam um inimigo. Quem poderia ter matado Cersei?

Algum tempo se passou sem que lhe dessem respostas até que Greyjoy apareceu com uma expressão satisfeita ao vê-lo algemado.

\- Vai matar um homem que não pode se defender? Muito corajoso você – provocou Jamie.

\- Você matou sua própria irmã pelas costas, do mesmo modo que matou o Rei Louco. Eu deveria arrancar a sua cabeça aqui mesmo ao invés de lhe dar uma morte digna em combate, mas isso faria de mim um covarde. E eu quero ser o homem que matou Jamie Lannister – disse com orgulho.

\- Sei que não vai adiantar nada dizer isso, porém eu não matei Cersei. Eu acabei de chegar aqui e logo fui preso, mas seria um prazer matar você, de qualquer maneira – explicou.

\- Então você deve ter algum irmão gêmeo pois eu mesmo falei com você – debochou Greyjoy.

\- Aparentemente sim – deu um meio sorriso e Greyjoy deu-lhe um soco no estomago fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e ficar pendurado pelos pulsos presos.

\- Vai continuar batendo num homem preso, seu covarde? – provocou novamente e Greyjoy pegou as chaves das algemas e soltou-o.

\- Pegue sua espada e vamos terminar com isso. A morte dela, pela sua morte – gabou-se ele.

Os dois lutaram por algum tempo e sangue dos dois lados foi derramado, porém Grejoy foi traído por sua excessiva autoconfiança quando Jamie caiu e não percebeu quando o mesmo virou-se rapidamente. Jamie o derrubou e cravou a espada certeira em seu peito.

\- Você disse que seria o homem que mataria Jamie Lannister? – bufou fazendo pouco caso e enterrou ainda mais a espada no outro que ria enquanto sangue escorria de seus lábios.

Nos encontraremos no inferno, não se preocupe – disse ele antes de fechar os olhos de uma vez.

Jamie tratou de sair logo dali e tentou correr mesmo mancando, pois pelo barulho e correria a guerra finalmente havia chegado ali. Ninguém estava prestando atenção nele então aproveitou para deixar os portões. Pode ver que Drogon voava por perto e se escondeu como pode já que sabia que era _persona non grata_ naquele momento. Mas ela o encontrou mesmo assim. Brienne o empurrou contra um pilar e lhe deu um soco com uma expressão zangada.

\- Também senti sua falta – brincou ele enquanto cuspia o sangue de seus lábios.

\- Para isso você veio? Para fugir como um covarde? – questionou ela com um tom implacável.

\- Não. Eu vim para matar minha irmã e acabar de uma vez por todas com essa nossa relação tóxica, porém alguém já fez isso por mim – explicou.

\- Cersei está morta? – ela mudou de tom.

\- Sim e acham que fui eu. Aliás, garantem que eu já estive aqui antes e a matei, acredita?

\- Como assim?

\- Eu estava preso por ter matado Cersei – explicou. – Alías foi pra isso mesmo que eu vim. Me desculpe por não ter falado a você antes, mas eu queria impedir que você me seguisse.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu ficaria longe da guerra por qualquer motivo que fosse? – perguntou irritada. – Mas não temos tempo para falar sobre isso agora. Se realmente não é um traidor nos ajude a entrar.

\- Sem problemas – garantiu.

A guerra finalizou com muitas baixas, porém os Stark haviam sobrevivido, assim como Daenerys que havia finalmente sentado em seu trono, ao lado de Jon que havia ignorado seu direito em troca de manter Winterfell livre e governada por Sansa. Jon acreditava que aquilo geraria revolta em breve pois afinal que direito tinha Winterfell de não responder a King's Landing se todos os outros respondiam? Isso seria problema da mão do Rei, papel que seria desempenhado por Tyrion em King's Landing e por Bran em Winterfell. Descobriu-se também que Arya foi quem havia matado Cersei, riscando o último nome de sua lista.

Finalmente Jamie teria tempo para conversar com Brienne sobre as coisas que ficaram mal resolvidas entre eles enquanto cavalgavam de volta a Winterfell. Não trocaram muitas palavras embora Brienne mais uma vez tivesse garantido que ele não era um traidor, tanto que havia lutado ao lado deles apesar de ter desertado anteriormente por motivos pessoais.

E mais uma vez ele se viu parado em frente à porta dela, porém dessa vez estava sóbrio e assim se manteria para garantir a ela que não era uma decisão impulsiva.

\- O que você quer? – perguntou ela com frieza.

\- Isso – disse aproximando-se e beijando seus lábios com fúria, porém ela o empurrou violentamente.

\- Qual o seu problema? Pensei que me respeitasse! – gritou ela. – Como pode brincar assim com os meus sentimentos? – reclamou e o coração dele doeu ao ver seus olhos vermelhos e prontos para lacrimejar.

\- Nunca brinquei com você – disse com seriedade.

\- Você voltou pra ela! – vociferou.

\- Não pelos motivos que você pensa – explicou.

\- Você mesmo me disse que era tão ruim quanto ela – lembrou.

\- Por isso mesmo eu precisava voltar. Cersei é uma parte de mim que precisava morrer. Eu precisava desse ponto final, entende? Ela mandou Greyjoy me matar e nunca seriamos livres enquanto ela estivesse viva, porém a garota Stark chegou antes de mim.

\- Exato. Nunca saberemos se isso é mesmo verdade ou se eu sou apenas o seu prêmio de consolação.

O tom frio e magoado dela soava como mil facas espetando seu corpo inteiro, mas não podia negar que entendia a dúvida dela. Ele mesmo teve dúvidas, não sobre seu amor por ela mas sobre merecer estar com ela.

\- Prêmio de consolação? – Jamie tocou o rosto dela. – Eu não falei a você o motivo pelo qual fui embora para que você não me seguisse. Eu temia morrer e não queria que você morresse comigo. Você merece coisa muito melhor que eu Ser Brienne de Tarth.

\- Já ouvi esse discurso antes – reclamou ela. – Saia do meu quarto, Jamie. Estou cansada.

\- Você me defendeu novamente para os Stark então no fundo você sabe que estou falando a verdade, não sabe? – insistiu ele.

\- Você nos ajudou a ganhar a guerra é tudo que eu sei.

\- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Olhe pra mim, Brienne. Se eu tivesse ido para King's Landing para ficar com Cersei não acha que eu estaria mais decepcionado por encontra-la morta? – Ela não disse nada, apenas baixou o olhar. – Eu estou aqui com você e não vou a lugar algum – tocou-lhe a mão.

\- Agora. Eu implorei para que você não fosse e eu nunca imploro – lamuriou-se.

\- Eu precisava matar Cersei porque acreditava que assim mataria também aquela parte de mim. Eu precisava de um recomeço antes de ficar com você – segurou o rosto dela. – Eu não vou mais a lugar algum. Eu juro. Eu nunca me deitaria com você apenas por luxúria. Você sabe que eu respeito você demais para isso.

Ao ver que ela não negava o toque dele, aproximou-se e beijou-se a testa machucada, as bochechas e por fim os lábios com um beijo tímido. Ao ver que ela correspondia ele aprofundou, colocando a língua na boca dela e agarrando-lhe os cabelos.

\- Não! Eu não... – ela tentou dizer, mas ele não permitiu e continuou beijando seu pescoço, descendo pela garganta e pelo peito.

\- Sim, você quer sim... – ele devolveu. – Meu deus esse quarto está quente como o inferno – resmungou abrindo a túnica dela e levando os lábios até um de seus seios fazendo-a gemer. Brienne o empurrou contra a cama deitando-se sobre ele e retirando-lhe a camisa, passando a mão por suas cicatrizes de guerra dizendo:

\- Se você aprontar comigo mais uma vez, eu mato você Jamie Lannister. Eu juro – garantiu ela.

\- Não duvido. Você é uma cavaleira muito melhor – riu e puxou-a pela nuca para beija-la mais uma vez enquanto as roupas se perdiam naquela noite que prometia ser muito longa

fim


End file.
